Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Newsletter submissions/The Numbers Game: Behold, The 2014 Year-In-Review-Inator!!!
'' topped the charts for the year.]] Welcome to the newsletter column that's been a New Year's traditions since the Tri-State Gazette first had New Years and traditions. This is The Numbers Game, and this week we welcome you to 2015 with a look back at the year that just wrapped up for the Disney channels' longest-running show of all time. So sit back, and behold the sixth annual The Numbers Game Year-In-Review-Inator! Phineas and Ferb aired three new hour-long specials during 2014. Highlighting the year's programming slate was the middle one, Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars which aired on July 26. It premiered to much critical acclaim and an audience of 2.48 million viewers, making it the most-watched episode of a year where ratings were down throughout the world of kid-targeted television. It performed strongest among Adults 18-49, where a 0.5 rating topped the night among cable premieres and tied for the year's best among Phineas and Ferb episodes. However, it was unable to reach the top 10 in any of the kids age groups, which would prove to be a common theme in 2014. " had LOTS OF ME, but not so many of us.]] The other two hour-long specials did not disappoint either. "Night of the Living Pharmacists", which premiered on October 4, checked in with 2.34 million viewers to finish second on the year. It did so on the strength of a 1.29 household rating, and a 0.41 among Adults 18-49. "Phineas and Ferb Save Summer" was close behind on June 20, scoring 2.33 million viewers for its premiere. The year's first hour-long special was the only Phineas and Ferb episode to finish in the top 10 in a target age group, using a 4.0 rating to find the No. 9 spot for that week. It also tied for the year's highest rating among Adults 18-49 at 0.5. Finally, "Return Policy" topped the few "regular" episodes for the year, drawing in 2.23 million viewers back on January 24. One ratings highlight for the year came courtesy of Emoticon. On Saturday, March 1, the Platypus Day marathon claimed four of Disney XD's top six spots for that week despite airing on a Saturday morning. "Where's Perry?" did the best, bringing over 700,000 viewers to the smiling channel for its 2nd biggest audience of the week, followed by "Agent Doof / Minor Monogram", "Where's Perry? (Part Two)" (I guess the cliffhanger drove people away?) and "Meapless in Seattle" in the numbers 4, 5 and 6 spots. While the ratings have not been the same as they were in previous years, the newest episodes have perhaps been better than ever. Phineas and Ferb's adventures are set to continue in 2015 - episodes on the horizon include the long-awaited "Act Your Age" which is set to premiere in Ferb-ruary, the hour-long special "O.W.C.A." and the ominous "Last Day of Summer". Disney Channel's 2015 Phineas and Ferb slate kicked off last Friday with its premiere of "Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension"; The Numbers Game will be back to cover it next issue. Until next time, leave your thoughts down below, go Pack go!, and remember...that the numbers never lie. The Numbers Game: Behold, The 2014 Year-In-review-Inator!!!